<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Личный транспорт Сергея Разумовского by BetsyWayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092907">Личный транспорт Сергея Разумовского</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne'>BetsyWayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Над Питером — белые ночи, а под ними — тележка для продуктов из «Пятёрочки».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Сергей Разумовский/Олег Волков</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Личный транспорт Сергея Разумовского</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сергей всегда, сколько Волков его помнит, был довольно разумным человеком (и он со смешком позволяет себе этот слишком очевидный, но оттого не становящийся менее забавным каламбур), который позволял себе порой совершать абсолютно глупые поступки. Например, почти не поднимать головы от учебников и конспектов во время подготовки к сессии, даже на сон отвлекаться с неохотой, постоянно твердя лишь о том, что «экзамен слишком важный и его ни в коем случае нельзя завалить». Или накануне сессии, той самой, роковой отчасти, где «ни один важный экзамен нельзя завалить» — подбирать с улицы воронёнка с перебитым крылом, и спихивать всю заботу о птенце, конечно же, на Волкова, не занятого таким количеством учёбы.</p><p>Олег на Сергея никогда не злится — только не за подобную ерунду.</p><p>Как и полагается лучшему другу, Олег Сергея, со всеми его дуростями и глупостями — как будто даже несвойственными, но уже ставшими родными, — принимает, и в силу своих возможностей старается помочь.</p><p>Ставит прямо на тетрадь с конспектом тарелку с горячим ужином, отвлекая Сергея от заучивания осторожным касанием губ к взлохмаченной рыжей макушке, со словами: «Экзамены экзаменами, а ты мне тут валящийся с ног от бессилия не нужен. Ты с утра не ел, не издевайся так над собой». Ответом ему, чаще всего, служит уставшее возмущенное мычание, попытки доказать, что он не настолько уставший, каким выглядит, и как минимум всегда одна выпадающая из подрагивающих рук вилка — после последнего Разумовский, как правило, перестаёт спорить.</p><p>Подхватывает прыгающую по книгам и требующую к себе внимания Марго на руки и, под несогласный «кар», уносит её подальше, на тумбочку у кровати. Взъерошивает светлые перья кончиками пальцев и позволяет вороне мягко, почти по-дружески клюнуть себя в щёку, когда наклоняется к ней. Говорит шепотом, чтобы не мешать занимающемуся Сергею: «Потерпи ещё пару недель, твой хозяин скоро сам такими темпами начнёт прыгать по комнате».</p><p>Олег мирится со многим, и принимает также многое, но одной только сессией все глупые поступки Разумовского не ограничиваются. Более того, Волкова, который должен был всегда играть роль трезвого голоса разума, останавливающего от дурачеств, а не толкающего на них, он тоже старается втянуть, и иногда (как в тот злосчастный раз, который они оба старались потом позабыть) у него это получается.</p><p>В Сергее — крепкий алкоголь: недостаточно много, чтобы ноги подкашивались на каждом шагу, и передвигаться без чужой помощи становилось невозможным, но хватает, чтобы все границы приличия и дозволенного расплывались в его восприятии, становясь такими незначительными, зыбкими и ничего не значащими. У Олега — на губах хмельная улыбка, он прикрывает глаза за ладонью, ненадолго, от абсурдности всего происходящего, и не может сдержать трясущихся от тщательно сдерживаемого смеха плеч — всё по той же причине.</p><p>Над Питером — белые ночи, а под ними — тележка для продуктов из «Пятёрочки».</p><p>— А нормальные пацаны, — продолжает максимально серьёзным голосом Сергей, даже брови нахмурил для пущего эффекта, точно актёр со стажем, и записывает видео на смартфон, — ездят на тазах, — и победно представляет тележку — как самую новую модель удобного Мерседеса. — С личным водилой!</p><p>Олег уже даже не пытается спрятаться от камеры, только машет рукой, соглашаясь. Даже если бы его относительная трезвость позволяла ему сейчас смотреть на ситуацию здраво, а не как на всего лишь шутку, он бы вряд ли задумался, радуясь, что никого из одногруппников, праздновавших окончание сессии, здесь нет. В парке, к счастью, никого, кроме них двоих вообще нет. Никто не станет свидетелем их небольшой глупости. А видео… Не станет же Разумовский его выкладывать куда-нибудь.</p><p>— И он возит меня домой! — прежде чем усесться в тележку, свесив ноги и так и не выключив запись. — Погнали!</p><p>А Волкову дважды повторять — не требуется. Почти без каких-либо усилий он толкает тележку вперёд, слышится стук колёс и редкие «блять» от Разумовского, мимо проносятся ухоженные деревья и цветочные клумбы, а невысокий заборчик позволяет держать ровный курс и не сворачивать в сторону (хотя Волков, временами, слишком близок к этому). В голове — ветер, а в воздухе, между ними, витает ощущение полной безнаказанности. Вседозволенности. И от этого чувства за спиной словно раскрываются крылья.</p><p>— Я — босс! — заявляет Сергей камере, вытягивая ноги. Олег не сдерживается и давится смехом, не понимая, как Разумовский умудряется на протяжении всего времени сохранять настолько серьёзное выражение лица и тон, как будто он и правда самый влиятельный человек в мире, явившийся с визитом, в сопровождении личной свиты в лице Волкова. — А вы — говно, блять.</p><p>Олег не останавливается, выезжает на круглую площадь, где раскручивает тележку с Сергеем внутри, под довольные крики: «Токийский дрифт!», пару раз прервавшиеся на действительно испуганные вскрики, стоило «транспорту» накрениться вбок. Для Олега — всё по-прежнему под контролем, и Разумовский его спокойствием, даже в таком состоянии, проникается, становится смелее. Один раз так победно вскидывает кулак, что случайно попадает другу прямо по челюсти, но тот и не замечает почти, только морщится от краткой боли, тут же исчезающей — игнорируемой.</p><p>Они нарезают круги по парку и не устают, один раз едва не падают вместе с проклятой тележкой с лестницы, пугают каких-то полуночников. И весь мир вокруг них сужается до одного только момента, до этой безумной ночи, до сорванных в радостных выкриках глоток, до растрепанных рыжих волос.</p><p>— Вот так вот отдыхают короли! — на одном дыхании, словно и не устаёт. — А чего добились в своей жизни вы, пидоры?</p><p>Запись прерывается, и смотрящий наутро видео Сергей — хватается за голову, пока принимает от Волкова стакан воды и таблетку обезболивающего; количество просмотров приближается под сотню, а количество лайков и дизлайков держится в идеальном природном равновесии. Баланс этот только Разумовского не интересует, в отличие от новых комментариев.</p><p>— Боо-о-оже, — тянет Сергей, пряча красное от стыда лицо в подушке и накрываясь с головой одеялом. Из-под одеяла тут же раздаётся жалобное: — Сделай что-нибудь, Олеж.</p><p>— Ох, нет. Как тебе ума хватило вообще выложить это в сеть? Теперь — страдай, — позволяет себе минутку такого дружеского злорадства Волков, пока высыпает корм для Марго. А подходя, приподнимает край одеяла, осторожно. — Не тошнит? Чувствуешь себя как?</p><p>— Иди ты, — отвечает ему рыжая копна, за которой до сих пор не разглядеть лица в подушке. — Паршиво. Приготовишь что-нибудь? Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Как скажешь, ты ведь тут — босс. И король, тц.</p><p>От летящей в лицо подушки Олег извернуться не успевает, да и не хочет. В конце концов, время, как он считает, они провели отлично.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>